


Sugar, Butter, Flour

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: The world didn't know, but the love language of the Starks and their family was that of food. Most of their meal times were spent in laughter and happiness, talks of their days and upcoming events or plans, and overall togetherness.Those meals were almost always followed by something sweet baked by Tony and whoever was around to sous chef for the man. Although he liked cooking, Tony's true favourite was baking. There was often a sweet treat stuck in with someone's lunch, or a little package left on their bed if they were having a rough time. Sometimes even just a random gift of that person's favourite treat.There was never a moment in the Stark household that there wasn't at least one baked good hiding in the kitchen.It was just Tony's way of showing his love.---Comfortember Day 13. Baking + Day 25. Going Back to School/Work
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Sugar, Butter, Flour

**Author's Note:**

> The title (as I know my darling @Scooter3scooter will realise) is inspired by the Waitress musical:)  
> Hope you guys like it!

  
  


There were a lot of things that the world didn't know about Tony Stark. They didn't know that in his home, he was more likely to be seen barefoot in a pair of jeans with an old band t-shirt from his MIT days. They didn't know that some of the glasses he wore were actually prescription after many hours glued to screens of different types had worn on his eyes. They didn't know that he loved to bake and cook, especially for his family.

  
  


It was one of the reasons that said family could never understand how Tony could forget to eat for hours in the lab but always made sure that everyone around him was well fed. It never stopped them from in turn making sure that he was fed as well.

  
  


The world didn't know, but the love language of the Starks and their family was that of food. Most of their meal times were spent in laughter and happiness, talks of their days and upcoming events or plans, and overall togetherness.

  
  


Those meals were almost always followed by something sweet baked by Tony and whoever was around to sous chef for the man. Although he liked cooking, Tony's true favourite was baking. There was often a sweet treat stuck in with someone's lunch, or a little package left on their bed if they were having a rough time. Sometimes even just a random gift of that person's favourite treat.

  
  


There was never a moment in the Stark household that there wasn't at least one baked good hiding in the kitchen.

  
  


It was just Tony's way of showing his love.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


First days back at school were always tiring yet boring no matter what you did. Throw in the added bonus of enhanced senses that had gotten used to a summer without the various stimuli from a high school and it was even more exhausting.

  
  


Which was why Tony received a text from Peter that was more a mini rant than a regular text but it was amusing for Tony so who was he to complain?

  
  


_ Whoever the hell thought it was a good idea to put a bunch of teenagers in one building was an idiot and a torturous asshole.  _

_ Who in their right mind thought it was clever to put us, who are all at different learning paces and mindsets as well as their regular responsibilities, in multiple classes in a confined space together for so many hours? _

  
  


Tony couldn't help his chuckle as he read Peter's message. The kid could keep up with MJ at times. Their rants and talks (which were more like a mini rage against the injustices of the world in Tony's opinion) were more than enough to scare more than a few of the tower's occupants and workers. Unless you were Gen Z of course, then you just joined in.

  
  


Tony swiped up to open his keyboard and started typing back.

  
  


_ I have no idea kid but I agree with you.  _

  
  


He waited to make sure Peter wasn't going to type back immediately before sending another message.

  
  


_ I know you're feeling pretty fiery about the educational system but it isn't enough to boost your thermo probs so I'm sending Happy to pick you up until it's warmer again.  _

  
  


_ And before you argue, remember that I've been in the kitchen today. _

  
  


He knew the threat wasn't going to hold, he could never resist the way his kids' faces lit up when he gave them specially made treats. The ones he had made for Peter as a first-day-back-at-school treat were a testament to that.

  
  


Peter's reply was a single gasp emoji and  _ do I really have to wait for Happy? _

  
  


Tony's answer was a no brainer.

  
  


_ Yes! _

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Peter barrelled through the elevator doors, barely stopping to drop his backpack and kick his shoes and coat off.

  
  


Seconds later Tony was almost knocked clean off his feet when he found himself with an armful of spider teen after Peter hurled himself into his basically dad's arms. 

  
  


"Well hello to you too, Pete." Tony laughed but hugged Peter close to him.

  
  


"Hi. Missed you." Peter murmured into Tony's shoulder. "Can we go sit and chill? Senses are a little buggy but not too bad. Just wanna relax a bit."

  
  


Tony nodded, rubbing a hand over the teen's back, before pulling away and nudging him towards the living room. "Go get comfy and I'll get us some tea and your treat." He said as he walked towards the kitchen, Peter to the living room. Quickly making the tea and cutting a few slices of Peter's banana bread (specifically made with the cinnamon sugar baked on top just the way he liked it), he made his way to join Peter on the couch.

  
  


Before he'd even sat down, Peter made granny hands towards one of the plates on the tray Tony had used to carry their mugs and plates.

  
  


"Here, you rascal. Sometimes I feel like you only keep me around for my baking, ya know." Tony sniffed in mock annoyance, a smile trying to break out on his face.

  
  


"That's cuz I do." Peter smirked before he smiled and laid his head on Tony's shoulder. "I really do appreciate it though. It makes me feel special that you always pay attention to me and everyone else like you do. Thank you."

  
  


Tony was sure his heart was melting. He didn't know what he did to deserve the family he had been blessed with but he was grateful for them each day.

  
  


"It's my pleasure, kid. I like doing it because you're all so important to me. I like spoiling you with stuff you enjoy. I love you guys." Tony said, his chin resting on Peter's head. There definitely weren't any tears in his eyes, not at all.

  
  


"We love you too, Mr. Stark."

  
  


_ Dammit, I'm too soft for this. _

  
  


"Enough mush, you're gonna rot my teeth. Eat your banana bread, Roo.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Tony Stark wasn't at all what the world thought he was, their ideas built on glimpses of grandeur, fake smiles designed just for the press, and snobbish tendencies.

  
  


But the real Tony Stark? He was something else entirely. He was warm and caring. He loved his family, his kids, more than he could ever explain.

  
  


And so he baked and cooked for them. Little treats gifted to them just because he could. 

  
  


Tony Stark's baking showed his family his gratitude, his affection, his love.

  
  


His baking came from his heart.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
